


For Research

by nerdyscully (dalecooperscoffee)



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Making Out, That's it that's the plot, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalecooperscoffee/pseuds/nerdyscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okabe and Kurisu are alone in the lab, and they're bored....they quickly find something to fix that. However, they won't be alone for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Research

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know how the idea for this popped into my head. sorry for two steins;gate fanfics in a row, i don't want to overfill the archive!! i always seem to have ideas for these characters lately, and i have to write it down. hope you enjoy this funny little piece! (ps: there's an established relationship but hell if i know when this would be set, what with all the worldlines...it can be set whenever you want.)

The lab is so rarely this quiet. Even when all the members are together in comfortable silence, there's always  _ some _ noise, whether it be Mayuri’s singing or Daru mumbling to himself as he clicks away on a computer. But they're not all together today; just Kurisu and Okabe. 

He, frankly, is bored as hell. She's done with school for another year, so she could say the same. Nothing to study or cram for...and her boyfriend is being unusually silent. “Hey, what are you thinking about?” She asks, playing with her long hair absentmindedly. His brow is furrowed, a clear sign something is on his mind, even if it's trivial.

“It's oddly quiet in here. I'm not used to this...even you have something to say most of the time. Something troubling you?”

She smiles softly to reassure him. “I’m fine. You’re quiet, too, something on your mind? Wait, don’t answer that.” Ah, she knows him too well by now.

Then again, she is his...girlfriend. A recent development, but not an unwelcome one. Certainly not. He slumps next to her on the couch. “Don’t look so grumpy.” Kurisu teases, poking his side.

“I’m not, not with my assistant around.”

“You say I’m a flirt.” She’s always so quick with her responses. 

“Because you are,” Okabe is quick, too; they’re always playfully teasing each other about something. 

“You know you like it,” She says, scooting closer. It seems to remind him that they are alone...taking advantage of such a situation isn’t a crime, is it? 

“Hmm, perhaps I do. I’ll never tell.” He boldly wraps an arm around her waist, bringing her lips to his. A kiss or two, without teasing from the other lab members...it sounds nicer by the minute. She returns the kiss, slow and steady at first. Her arms went around his neck, pressing closer to him. Okabe loves these moments; kissing was never something that he thought of much, but his lovely “assistant” changed that. And now she was his girlfriend, and he could kiss her almost whenever he wanted. Not a bad deal. 

He guesses this could be considered “making out”, but he doesn’t care. No one’s around to notice; it’s just them. And alas, he’s only human, and when the gorgeous redhead is seated almost in his lap, soft lips moving feverishly against his, he can’t help but enjoy it. 

Though things start out slow and controlled, they quickly become even less so. The kisses become wet and hot, and she’s pushed him down onto his back. Okabe could ask what’s gotten into his “nattering vixen”, or him for that matter, but the answer is plain and simple and downright scientific: hormones. He knows that the more they keep this up, the harder it will be to stop, based on previous...research. But for once, he’s not thinking about science.

He  _ is _ , however, thinking about how it’s suddenly so hot in here, and how Kurisu is tugging on his labcoat. He helps her slip it off, trying not to be embarrassed by his bony arms. She sees the hesitant expression and kisses his temple softly in reassurance, then returns to kissing his lips. He breaks away from that after awhile to kiss along her jawline, chuckling triumphantly as she sighs blissfully. Letting his own eyes flutter closed, he goes once more to kiss those soft lips...and instead plants his lips right on her nose. Her eyes fly open. “Uh--”

He instantly pulls away, stammering, expecting her to make some sly comment, but she just laughs. His brow furrows and he attempts to pout, but her laughter is contagious and he finds himself lost to it, as well. It makes their next kisses seem even sweeter, smiling against each other’s lips. Once his lips make their way down the soft skin of her neck, she’s making breathy little noises that give him goosebumps. He fumbles with the buttons on her shirt, cursing his shaky fingers and how tiny the buttons are. She helps, until her shirt is entirely unbuttoned and she’s lying underneath him in her blue bra, smiling. She’s still a little shy; they’ve only been together for a handful of months, after all. But he thinks she’s absolutely beautiful, though God knows he can’t seem to verbalize it without stumbling over his own words. He simply kisses her again, hoping that she understands by the love in his eyes when he looks at her. 

They’re--frankly--all over each other, damning slow and steady to hell. “D-do you want…?” Kurisu asks.

He’s about to nod, but soon realizes something and frowns. “I haven’t got any condoms. Do you?”

She shakes her head, sighing. “Damn. Oh, well…”

“Ah, my dear,” he interrupts, “There are other ways. You’re smart, you would know this.” He kisses along her collarbone, and as he continues to go lower she realizes what he’s getting at. He really knows what he’s doing sometimes. 

He’s peppering her ticklish stomach with little pecks that make her giggle and squirm when they hear the doorknob jiggle. A plethora of swear words fly through Okabe’s mind--Kurisu vocalizes them. She searches for her shirt on the floor, but grabs Okabe’s labcoat instead. She hugs that to her chest as Daru and Mayuri make their way in, Mayuri announcing herself with her signature fanfare. He’s scrambling to get off of her, but it’s a bit too late; the two see what’s going on.

“Are we interrupting something?” Daru asks with a snort.

“No!” Okabe exclaims, a bit too quickly.

“Okarin, your hair’s all messy,” Mayuri giggles. “Wait. Were you and Kurisu kissing?!”

“No! We were doing nothing of the sort!” Meanwhile, Kurisu is sinking lower and lower onto the couch, hugging the labcoat close to her to cover her bra. 

“I think they were doing a little more than kissing,” Daru says, and Mayuri’s brow furrows.

“Okarin!” She exclaims, waving a shaming finger at him.

“Contrary to your perverted mind, me and Christina--who is my  _ girlfriend _ , may I remind you--were simply...doing an experiment. Is that such a crime?"

Kurisu makes a strangled whine sound, turning as red as her hair.

“Making out for research? That's a new one...well, next time, but a sign on the door or something,” Daru jokes, walking off with a chuckle, but not before stealing a glance at Kurisu, still clinging to the labcoat. She gives him such a nasty glare it scares him.

“You two, don’t look so grumpy!” Mayuri chastises them gently. “Daru is just teasing.”

Kurisu manages a weak smile. “Thanks, Mayuri.”

“But, um…” Even the young girl looks embarrassed about what she’s about to say. “Just be careful! You never know who could come in the door!” With a blush, she flounces away. 

Okabe returns to his grumbling. “We’re a mess, aren’t we?”

“Something tells me they’re not going to let this one go for awhile…” Kurisu sighs. The next few weeks prove her right.

**Author's Note:**

> making out for research doesn't seem so bad tbh
> 
> thank you for reading! xoxo


End file.
